Coming Back
by PurpleRings
Summary: Angelina is controlled by the Kraang and wants to get out of this state. Will her mutated tortoise friend help her? [Summary is VERY BAD] [Sets at and after the Season 2 Finale] [TMNT 2012 Universe]
1. Prologe

_#_

_Darkness ... _

_Was I dead ..._

_No ... I could hear something. _

_Wait, now I see it ..._

_Why am I ... walking?_

_And why I can't control it?_

Because you are controlled

Like we always wanted to

_No_

**_NO_**

**_I don't want it!_**

**_Never!_**

**_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_**

_..._

_..._

_Please ..._

_Just ..._

_wake up ..._

_I don't want to live in this nightmare ..._

...

#


	2. Chapter 1

#

I've had no idea since when I'm like this. Controlled by the monsters who created me and took over the city. The Kraang. I can't control myself. I can't talk. I can't do anything for myself. Sometimes I have a little bit of sanity that I can look into the direction that I want but nothing more.

It's like I'm in a movie. I only can watchs and do nothing against it. I want to scream and kick and say to let me go but ... nothing. I feel like a robot. Or a zombie. And I don't even have a idea if I even slept in those time. I think it's been ... 2 or 3 months. Since the Kraang took over New York. Since I got controlled. Since I last saw my brothers.

_"Go!" I yelled to the guys. Everybody besides Raph and Leo moved. "No way! You're not going!" Raph screamed to me while Leo runned over to me to help with the Kraang. _

_"Just go! I'm fine! Leo and I got it under controll! Go with the others! We'll come when we screwed those scum!" I yelled to him and cut a Kraang through "GO! NOW!"_

_He looked unsure what to do but nod and followed his younger brothers while Leo and I runned away to lead the Kraang away from them. _

Later we fought against Rahzar, Fishface and Tigerclaw. The last thing before everything got black was the Shredder behind us.

Then I woke up, tied up at a table and Kraang all around me. One had a drone in its robotic hand and put it in my neck.

Since then, I couldn't do anything. For myself. The last thing I did before loosing the control of my body and voice was kicking and screaming for my brothers to save me. But nobody did.

I saw my brothers go out of the city. I saw Raph. _Worried_. With tears in his eyes as he saw me. But, I can quite understand. Who wouldn't cry if you would see your partner controlled by the foe, huh.

#

"Project A." The robotic voice said "Project A will look over the prisoner at the day which is known as today."

I just nod against my will "Yes." And walked to the cell where the prisoners were. Mostly it were mutants I even knew. Spider Bytez. This monkey dude. Snake Fake. Pete. And ... wait?

_Was that __**Slash**__?!_

_Since when was __**he**__ here!?_

I clenched my hands into fists and put all my will into walking over to his cell and tried to talk thought this controll wall.

He was sitting against the wall and looking at the ground. Everything around him and he had a shade of purple gliming. He notice me looking through the window. He stood up and looked at me.

"Angelina!? What the heck are you doing here?!" Slash yelled at me. I wanted to tell him that I was controlled. But I couldn't.

"Are you working with them!?" Slash asked me unsure. Still. I didn't answer. I just had a blank face on and blinked a few times. _Damnit!_

"Why the heck aren't y-" He stopped as he looked straight in my eyes. I felt a little wave of hope that he knew what was wrong with me. One time, I saw in the mirrow that my normal emerald green eyes, have now a purple outside and an also purple shade.

Looks like he did understand and didn't said anything. Just stared at me. Until he said "What'cha waiting for? Lemme out, or isn't that why you're here?"

"I won't let you free." The blank voice of mine said.

He chuckled "No, thats not what I meant." He said and leaned against the wall "I think you have a job to do. Me as the next test subject, remember? Last time it was this spider I think."

I blinked a few times. Until it rang and I understood. He wanted to trick the controlled me. The outside didn't knew what the real sanity, me, was thinking. And that was what the Kraang forgot.

"You're right. Slash will be the next test subject for the Kraang." The controlled self of mine answered and unlocked the doors of Slash's cell.

_Bad move. _

At least for the Kraang and controlled self of mine.

Slash slammed the door open and crashed me into the ground so I couldn't move. I tried to struggle and get out of this grip, while my inside was fighting to stay still and don't hurt him. Sanity against Controlled.

"**WHERE IS IT!**" Slash yelled at me.

I tried to collect all of my last sanity to my voice and it worked ... almost "_N-neeeeck-k_" I tried but it came out slurped. I hoped he could understand. And he did.

He turned me around, so I was laying on my stomach. I screamed. I tried to stop but couldn't. "_Shut up!_ I'M TRYING TO HELP!" I could feel him moving my hair to the side and seeing the control droin.

The last thing I remember was a stinging pain in my neck and the sound of Kraangs coming in our direction. That was all I heared and feld before darkness covered me and my mind...

**...Like the time I got controlled.**


	3. Chapter 2

**#**

_I'm floating. Again. In this endless darkness. _

_I hate it. _

_I don't want it._

_I want to get rid of it._

_But I'm to weak. _

_Or am I ..._

**_dead?_**

"..._**a**__ke up_..."

_Wha..-_

**"Wake up!"**

_I'm not dead? But who is that? _

_I know this voice ... _

"C'mon girl! I need ya to wake up!" T_here it was again ._

_What was the last thing before ending up in this darkness? I saw Slash and the Kraang..._

**Slash**! _Thats the voice! That fucker ... I'm so stupid._

_I feld something. Something in such a long time. I didn't even now how it was to feel. Something on my face. But exactly I can't tell where..._

_Okay Ang, you can do it. Open your damn eyes and show him that you're alive and awake. _

_C'mon... _

_Please ..._

I saw a blurred blue creature. Please let it be Slash. God, I hate those pleases.

"..._lash_..." I muttered, my voice completly cracked. _It hurts._ It hurts to talk. Shit. Know I remember how it is to feel pain. **Shitty**.

He got something on my mouth. Guess it was a water bottle 'cause a cold liquid flowed through my throat.

"Better?" Slash asked me while holding me into a sitting pose. I wanted to say something but it came out as a cough attack. I hold up my hand and waited for it to be over.

A few seconds later I had it under control and took a deep breath "_y_-Yea...Fine..." He nod, but still holding me.

"What the hell happen..." I asked and rubbed the back of my head. It hurts like hell. Its great to talk with my will but feeling pain is still ... _meh_.

"Well whats the last thing you 'member?" He asked me back. "Um...To be honest, I've seen all in my controlled state. Just, couldn't control it." I said sheeply "But when ya got that thing out of my neck, everything went black. Thats all I remember."

"Then ya missed the whole '_**fun**_' part." I narrowed one eye "Wha? What _fun_ part?"

"To get you and me out of there." _Oh_.

"Oh." I said and looked down "How...How long was I out?"

Slash thought for a second before answering "About two days. Maybe three. But you should get more sleep. You've got pretty nasty dark circles."

I rubbed my eyes, feeling extremly tired. But then I didn't want to sleep. "_No_..." I said and tried to stand with his help "W-We need to find the guys."

"They aren't in the city." He answered sadly "I searched everywhere. The lair is destoryed and I've searched the whole city for them in the last three months. No sight of them."

"I know" He narrowed a eye, waiting for me to contine "I...I saw them driving away. With a ... bus or such. They drived out of the city."

"Yeah but to where?" Slash asked me now impatient while I just sighed "I don't know exactly. But April once told me that her family had a farmhouse anywhere outside of New York. In the woods I think."

Slash's eyes wide "D'you know how far that is away from here? Without a vehicle it will take us days, maybe even weeks to get there."

I nod, cause hes right. Without a vehicle we can forget it to see the guys again. Then an idea came in my mind. "How about that we use the stealth bike? It's still in the lair I know and it has enough space to fit us both."

He snort "You saying I'm fat?" My eyes wide "**No-No-No!** 'm just saying that you're ... pretty tall and it has enough space." I said with a silly smile.

Slash shook his head and throwed me over his shoulder in surprise. "**Hey**! What will that be when its finish!?" I yelled him.

"You're still weak and can't walk on your own. So I'm carry you there!" Slash answered simply. I rolled my eyes and pounted lightly "And stop pounting!" He said not even looking at me and sprinted off to the lair.

**#**

As we were in the sewers, Slash finally put me down to my feets. He asked me multiplit times if I were okay and can walk on my own now. I may be wobbly on my feets, but I can still walk on my own.

_I don't need a big babysitter. _

"You think the guys are alright?" I asked him flatly, not looking at him. I could see in the corner of my eyes that he shortly looked at me and returned to look forward.

"I hope so." Was all he answered.

"..._okay_." I said. Just a few more meter until we could see the lair.

_But to be honest..._

_**...I didn't want to see my destoryed home.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_"I'll not leave ya!"_

_"Why'd you __**do**__ that?!"_

_"__**No! Don't!**__ We can't leave her!"_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"I'll get you back."_

_**#**_

Those where the last words I heared from my boyfriend Raphael... Everytime I remember it, it makes me cry like a baby. But this time, I haven't even notice I cried...

"Are you crying?" Slash asked me worried. My eyes wide and I quickly rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand "W-Wha? No, that would be ridiculous. I j-just have sumething in mah eye..."

I cut of as Slash wrapped his large hands around my arm and moved them away from my face. Now he had a perfectly view of my puffy eyes.

"Are you're scared?" He said, making me jump "You're scared. Scared to see our old home in ruins."

I blinked a few times as he contined "You can stay here. I'll get the stealth bike and then-" "No." I cut him simply off "Wha?" "I'm not scared to see it. I ... I just miss the guys..._and...Raph_..."

And I started crying again "_And_-And it's the first time since three freakin' months since I can actually show _e-_emotions, **so let me be!**" I screamed the last part, making the sewer walls echo.

To my surprise, which actually blowed my mind, Slash hugged me to his chest. In the begin, it was a awkward-kind of hug. Because he was two heads taller than me and I flinched at every touch I got since the Kraang had gotten me under control.

After a while I leaned into the hug and sniffed a few times. "_Sorry..._" I heared him murmelt a little apologize "_I miss him to..."_

We stood there a while, until Slash let go and looked at me "Better?" I nod "Yea..." I looked down to the ground and back up with a small smile "Let's get the stealth bike and search for them."

Slash smiled as well and we contined our way to the lair.

_**#**_

We runned the last few meters to the Shellraiser. It was laying on its side but possible to go inside. I looked to the side to see the main area fully destoryed.

My eyes filled with tear again but I said to myself '_Don't look. Don't look. Get the stealth bike and get you and Slash out of here to find the rest of your kind and friends._'

I looked back to Slash who was about to lift the Shellraiser to its wheels "Ya don't need to lift it, ya know that right?" I told him with a small smile.

He looked up to me from the Shellraiser and lost its hold on the vehicle making it fall to the ground again.

I shook my head and begin climbing sideway into the vehicle. "Don't hurt ya'self." He told me. I rolled my eyes "Yea Yea..."

It is extreamly hard to go sideway into the Shellraiser. As I reached the hatch, opening the top and jumped inside. I tried to start this damn thing. "_C'mon..._" I murmelt "Please have power."

And it did. And in the next moment the stealth bike and I were kicked out.

Slash looked worried to me. I just hold my head with a smile and said "Told ya."Now It was time for him to roll his eyes.

I jumped on the seat while Slash sat on the back. I looked behind me to see Slash looking into the direction of the destoryed lair. It broke my heart to see him so upset. But now it's time to look forward.

"Ready?" I asked him with a small smile. He turned around and give me a nod.

**_"Ready."_**


	5. Chapter 4

**#**

It wasn't as easy as we thought it would be to get out of the city. Some Kraang shout laser beams at us while I drived throught the '_mutated_' streets. Once in a while a mutated human came over my way, making me almost fall of the stealth bike.

The laser beams were mostly blocked by Slash. With his weapon, the Morning Star. I wish I still had my katana, but I lost it somehow. Properly at the Kraang.

But this doesn't matter at the moment. We need to find my brothers and the others.

We have followed the lone road now some time. It was noon. We didn't talk much while the ride. Well, until...

"Wha the? Why are you slowing down?" Slash asked from behind. I blinked a few times "_I_-I don't slow down, I think..." At this moment, the stealth bike came to a stop "...it runned out of power" I facepalmed myself.

Why didn't I think about this before? At some time everything runs out of power. _Great_. And right in the middle of nowhere. Where do we get power now!?

Slash jumped down from the bike and snort loundly. I jumped down as well. "What's now?" I asked him.

He thought for a few minutes until he said "Well, we're at the edge of the woods. We can go the rest to the farmhouse, wight?" I nod. "It must be here." He murmelt quietly but understandble.

**#**

We walked what it feels like hours. Well it was, cause it was almost pitch black. I came to a stop to catch my breath. I was not only damn tired. _No_. I was also damn hungry.

"_S_-Slash..." I said loudly for him to hear. Slash came to a stop and turned around "**What?** C'mon, we need to keep going!" He told me.

"...Can't. _To_ ... To hungry. Tired..." I falled to the ground exhausted and closed my eyes. I heared Slash coming into my direction. He kneeled down, I think, because he sounded kinda close "Ya okay?"

I nod "Y-yea. Just tired. And abit hungry."

I heared footsteps. He was properly going without me. And I didn't even bother to open my eyes and look. But then he returned and something small hit my stomach.

I opened my eyes and looked down. It was a red apple. _Where here apple trees?_ I took it into my hand and looked up to look at Slash but he had his shell facing me.

"Eat it." Slash said still not facing me "Ya need energy." I chuckled and eat half of the apple. I knew he cared about me and won't admit it.

I stood up, still with the half red apple in my hand and pock Slash at the arm, making him turn around. I hold him the apple in reach-wide "You also need energry." I told him.

He looked down to the apple and chuckled "Ya want **me** to eat that half chewed apple?" My face feld and I looked down.

Slash sighed and took the apple from my hand. I looked up to see him eating it all at one bite. "There. Happy?" He asked. I smiled "**Very**."

**#**

"So..." I began "Where are we gonna sleep?" I asked him.

He blinked a few times "I ... guess here." And laid down on the ground. I nod and laided down as well.

I turned to my side to see Slash sleeping. I looked down upset on the floor and rolled over and hugged my arm to my chest to keep myself abit warm. It was cold as hell.

I feld arms around my body. I looked behide me to see Slash with a lightly blush and closed eyes.

"Now sleep." He murmelt tired. I smiled and also falled asleep in his arms.

**#**

It was still night as I woke up. But why did I even woke up? I blinked a few times "_Slash_...?" I asked tiredly and half asleep half awake.

No answer.

I turned around to see that I was alone on the cold floor. Where was he? I sit up straight "Slash?" I asked now more awake. I looked around but didn't find him.

Now I got really scared. I was always scared of the dark. Especially alone. And being outside didn't make it better.

I scrambled to my feets and looked arond to look if I see any figure. But nothing.

"**SLASH!**"

No answer.

I runned. I runned somewhere. I didn't know where but far away. I didn't want to be alone again. I need to find him.

"**SLASH! WHERE ARE YOU!?**" I yelled into the night.

I got no answer. But I didn't even stop to look closer. I just runned.

Runned into the night.

I feld the dirt under my feets, the cold wind blowing into my face.

"**SLA-!**" I was cut of by falling down.

Well I guess I was falling cause where was no ground. And it got very long down. Everytimes my body its the ground it hurts.

I didn't know how long I screamed or if I even reached the ground

**_I falled into his darkness of mine again_**


	6. Chapter 5

*_Same day_ By the Turtles _Afternoon_* *3rd Persons POV*

It was afternoon and the guys were doing their chores around the house for a while now. **Especially** Raphael. He did extra chores and the hardest work.

Everybody was worried. But they knew why he does it. To distract from the events in New York. Not just to loose their home where there grown up, loosing the city where they fighted criminals and lost their father and sensei who raised and teached them how to fight and love.

**No!** Raph also lost the most importen person beside his brother. His long-time and girlfriend _Angelina Kuriju_.

The worst was, that _he_ saw _her_. He was her in this state. Which nobody,_ especially Raph_, never wanted to see.

And then, she attacked them.

Not much damage. But leaving her back into the new city of the enemy broke his heart.

_He wanted to save her. He wanted to get her. He wanted to- _

"Raph."

He stopped chopping the wood as he heared the worried voice of his little brother Mikey.

"What is it Mikey?" Raph dropped the axe he just used to chop "Don't you see I'm busy here?

"Yeah, but you've done enough." Mikey straight and with worry in his voice.

"Mikey..." Raph hold his hand in one of his hands "We have talked about this-"

"We're all worried." Mikey cut him off "You will kill yourself if you push yourself like this everyday."

"I'm **NOT** pushing myself! I'm just doing extra chores. It's like extra training so no big deal!" Raph shout back at him.

Mikey said nothing until "You're pushing yourself for leaving Angie behind." He simply said.

Raph's eyes wide by the mentioned of his girlfriends name but didn't said anything.

Mikey said nothing.

Raph smiled sarcastic "Y'know, that's to silly for me. 'm going." With that he turned around and made his way back to the farmhouse

Raph heared footsteps behind him but he did even bother to turn around or stop "Stop following me Mikey."

"I also wanted to give you something." Mikey shout behind his older brother and got out a small silver medallion.

"Whatever it is" Raph turned around with a annoying look "Give it to Do-" He stopped and looked with wide eyed and surprise at the small medallion in his brothers hand.

"I ..." Mikey began and looked down while his brother walked back to him "I thought you would want it. Since ... '_she_' isn't here at the moment." He said and hold the chain out for the red-masked turtle who took it in its hand.

"I-I thought it would be gone forever..." Raph looked unbelieving at the silver warp and back to his brother "How long did you had it?" He asked him.

"Um, since we left New York." Mikey answered but not looking at his brother "I thought, we would get her and give it to her."

"Since everyone of us would bought their importens item with them. But when I saw her like this..." He stopped and looked at his brother to see him still looking at the heart-shapped item "I just forgot about it and today I found it. _Well_, Ice Cream Kitty did but still. I hope you're not mad at me."

Raph blinked a few times to process the words his youngest brother said "M-Mikey I would never be mad at you about it. I would be just mad at myself for not grabbing it."

"Mikey, I-I don't know how to thank-" "Just shut up and hug me." Mikey cut him off and throwed his arms around his brother. Raph was taken away abit by that but patted his brother's back- ehm shell.

After awhile they let go off each other and Mikey smiled at him "By the way, I didn't opened it. What's inside?" He asked curious.

Raph shaked his head with a small and opened the heart-shaped silver medallion. Inside was a small picture of Angie and Raph smiling. It was one of the first pictures they did together since Angie found this stupid camera in the trash which was actually still working.

"_It_, It's one of the first pictures Ang and me did together. Remember this stupid camera she found trash?" Raph asked Mikey to which he nod with a small "She repaired it and made photos of everyone and everything. You while watching TV, Spike while eating, the tree in the dojo, the walls. Everything. She give me this picture of herself and me, and I give her the medallion with the picture inside. It was to our one-year-anniversary."

Raph swallowed "This year...would be our second." Mikey smiled sadly "Don't worry. She'll be back before your second anniversary."

Raph tiled his head to the side and gribbed the silver chain tighter "How d'you know that?" Mikey shrugged "Dunno. Maybe it was a sight that I've took it with me and found it today."

Raph shook his head and lead his brother back to the farmhouse "Sure buddy." And looked at the picture one last time before closing it and shove it into his belt.

*_Same day_ By Angelina _Night_* Angie's POV

_What the... _

_Why does everything hurts... _

_I feel like I've hit by a bus._

Oh yea. _Right_. I feld down a cliff. Or something like that. Well, shit.

I opened my eyes, which not just kinda hurts, which really really hurt. Something thick but liquid fleed into my left eyes, which made me close it.

I touched it and saw, even in the dark, that it was red. "Well, shit..." I said while sitting up and trying to hold myself on feets and grabbing the nearest tree.

Now I saw that I just didn't bled anywhere my head, also my arms and legs had some deep cuts.

"_Okay...ya can do it...Find help and get yourself fixed up before some stupid asshole shows up._" I murmelt under my breath and added in thought 'I'm as useless as Raph with nunchucks.' I smiled at that silly memory.

I took step for step, each hurt like hell. But I tried to ignore it the best I could.

**#**

I don't know how long I was walking this direction. But as soon as I feld dizzy I saw on the road a farmhouse. And near the gate was a mailbox which said:

_**O'Neil**_

I found it. I found the farmhouse.

And I just freakin' hope that Slash also found it.

I reached the stairs while they were creaking under my weight. I stood infont of the door, while I started to feel even more dizzyier.

As I opened the door and steped into the room I feld on the door unconscious.

**_The last thing I heared were voices and fast footsteps from the upper stairs._**


	7. Chapter 6

**#**

_Urgh, my head._

_What the fuck happen?_

_What's the last fuckin' thing I remember..._

_I was outside..._

_It was dark..._

_And I feld down a cliff...That's why everything hurt. _

_Then I found the farmhouse where, I hope, The guys, April, Casey and Splinter are. _

_"Urgh...fuuckin' swit.._" I murmelt unconsciously.

"Angie?" I heared a voice. It sounded so far away but also so near. And it was familiar. I know it from somewhere.

Then I feld something touching my face. I don't know exactly where. Forhead or cheek.

"Angelina, c'mon babe, wake up." _Babe_? Okay, that was definitely **_not_**Slash. The only one that ever called me that was-

**Raph.**

_**SHIT! **__Was that Raph? _

"What's wrong?" A new voice said. It was not grufty like the first one, which I figured out was Raphs. Well, at least I hoped so. This voice was more calmer.

"She said something. And now I'm trying to get her fully awake!" Raph's now clearer voice came.

Silence for a few moments "What did she said?" The calm voice, which I still can't decide is Donnie's or Leo's is, asked. If it would be Mikey, it wouldn't be so calm I think.

"I think 'Fuckin shit'." I could hear that smile in his voice.

"Raph? Donnie? What's going one?" Said a another voice. Who the fuck is that? _Master Splinter? Meh,_ it doesn't sound like that. But it wasn't Leo's, Mikey's or Casey's either.

"I think Angie's about to wake up."

"_can ya shaddup for a minute...'m trying to gain sleep..._" I slurped. G_eez, my voice sounds so horrible._

"After ya open your eyes we'll let ya sleep!" Raph shout angry. _Geez, my ears. _

I opened one of my eyes. It was a little blurred at the begin but it cleared soon. Infront of me were Raph, Donnie and Leo. But where was that guy with this freakin' voice?

I smirked weakly "_Whaddup guys?_"

Donnie sighed reliefed and brushed a few strains out of my face "Shell, **Angie**. Don't you ever scare us again like that, understood?"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah Yeah. But I got another question."

Raph narrowed his eye "Don't tell me ya don't remember us."

I laughed "No No I know who you guys are."

"Okay, what is it?" Raph asked now interested.

I licked my lips "Um, who was here in the room beside you guys? I heared a new voice."

Everyone blinked but soon realized what I meant. "**OH** you mean..."

"_This_ voice?" Leo said in a different voice.

My eyes wide out of shock, gasped and backed away "**HOLY SHIT LEO!**"

Everybody laughed but not I. "You should see your face."

My expression darked "Well it is **prettier** then yours."

"At least you didn't lost your sense of humor." Donnie still laughed but they soon got themself under control again.

"By the way." Leo began. "How did you get here?" _Okay, I __**really**__ need to get used to his 'new' voice. _

"Um, I got here with Slash. And _um_ the stealth bike." Everybodys eyes wide.

"**Slash?**" Raph asked unsure

I nod "_Yea_. Isn't he here?"

Everybody exchanged worried looks until Donnie said "No. You came here alone."

**#**

"**Woha! Hold on a second!**" I interrupted Mikey loudly.

"So, there was a **mutant**...made of Leo's **barf**, you all have met **Bigfoot** who was actually a **girl** and had a **crush** on **Donnie.**..** AND** you've found a monster-y **clone** thing of April's **mom?!**" I exclaimed shocked.

Mikey nod with a small smile. "What comes next? **Punk Frogs and Demon Beavers?!**" I exclaimed sarcastic and rubbed my hands over my face.

After I came over the shock that Slash wasn't here, the guys told me that Master Splinter also was ... gone. Only Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey were here. Mikey then came to the sound of my voice asking many questions to our older brothers. He then decided to tell me what they all experienced while they lived at the O'Neil farm.

And that freaked me out very much as Mikey finished.

Mikey shrugged "Well, all is possible."

I bit my lip and nod "Yea. _Unfortunately, it is._" I whispered the last part so he wouldn't hear it.

Mikey saw the sad look on my face and tryed to change the topic "Did I mentioned that you look pretty epic with those scars on your face?" I said with a grin on his face.

I narrowed my eye and touched my face. I feld a long scar right under my left eye and one on the bottom of my right cheek.

"I don't- Well, at least I don't look as bad as I expected after fighting some Kraang and falling down a cliff." I answered with a small smile "Still, I hate stitches. They are itchy." Then I began to scratch the spot on my cheek to which Mikey just laughed.

"**Stop** scratching Angie." Donnie said while coming into the room.

I pouted lightly to which Mikey just begin laughing harder and Donnie showed a small smile.

"Well" Mikey said while standing up from the bed "I'll make lunch. Any special wishes Ang?" He asked me.

I thought shortly before answering "Do we have marshmallows?" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Yep. **Wait! I have a idea!**" _Oh no_. "How about I make you a marshmallow soup?"_ Please stop_ "Or a marshmallow chocolate-chip and pizza pancake?!" _I'll die..._

"Urgh Mikey I don't wanna die of **food poisoning**. Just bring me some damn marshmallows and I'll be happy." I said and placed a pillow over my face.

I heared Mikey sighed upset and going out of the room.

I took the pillow away and looked at Donnie with a smile.

"_So_...**Bigfoot** had a **crush** on ya?"

**_THE END_**

**(A/N: Hope you liked the story! Reviews please! c: )**


End file.
